


hellfire

by aspiepatsy



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Biting, Cunnilingus, Demon Sex, F/F, Shameless Smut, i havent written anything in months and this sin is really my first completed drabble rip, succubus!handong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 04:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14992625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspiepatsy/pseuds/aspiepatsy





	hellfire

Siyeon could never be quite sure when she was dreaming ever since Handong set her sights on her. It all started subtlety enough, seeing something out of the corner of her eye whenever she tried to sleep, the glint of fangs under the sickly light of the streetlamps, pale lilac irises buried in the writhing shadows. Then her nightmares started easing off, replaced by emptiness, just the dark expanse of sleep, before she began dreaming of the succubus, luring her in close with an incursion of her flesh, so crude and physical that Siyeon still felt shocked whenever she woke up, drenched in sweat, only to find a lack of scratches and bite marks coating her skin, though they felt so real. Waking up from those dreams always felt lethal, like the world outside the confines of her room would tear her apart and her only comfort could be found in Handong’s arms.

Other days, she’d dream of her darkest fantasies, bunching her blanket up between her legs, rutting against it in her sleep in a futile attempt to ease the craving deep in her gut, blissfully unaware of Handong sitting at the end of her bed, mouth watering at the low groans slipping through her lips and rhythm of her hips.

Normally, Handong would be sated with just that, just knowing she’s managed to manipulate yet another poor soul but Siyeon couldn’t be more enticing, her soft whispers of Handong’s name more like a siren call than the helpless mantra of a woman lost, and she couldn’t help but find herself replaying Siyeon’s dreams in her mind during the day, her muscles humming under her skin, her hands closing into tight fists to the point where her claws broke through her palm as she longed to close her fingers around Siyeon’s skin.

Another painstaking week passed, 7 nights of denying herself, keeping Siyeon in a carnal snare, making sure she woke up every morning breathless and desperate.

On the 8th night, she prowled around Siyeon’s room, her tail curling behind her back. Gingerly, she crept closer to the bed, her stomach rolling and turning in anticipation. As she crawled up onto Siyeon’s bed, she withdrew her hand from Siyeon’s dreams, the images in her prey’s mind dissolving into nothing. Making her way further up Siyeon’s bed, she pulls back the covers, running the pointed tip of her tongue along her teeth. Siyeon’s skin looked so pale and pliant, beaded with sweat, practically begging to be marked. Gently, she prodded at the dredges of Siyeon’s mind with her powers once more, pushing Siyeon to wake up.

The girl’s eyes fluttered open, whining as her eyes adjusted to the darkness of her room and wouldn’t have recognised Handong had it not been for the stream of light draped over the bed from outside, casting long shadows along their faces. At first, Siyeon flinched from the imposing figure but figured it must still be a dream when she saw the sweeping horns curving around the side of Handong’s head, and the rapid lash of her tail, and settled with a sigh of relief. With certainly inhuman greed, Handong leans down to kiss her and Siyeon’s lips part for her all too easily, her brow furrowing as she runs her tongue along Handong’s lower lip. If she thought this was a dream before, she must be wrong. The tangible heat and harshness of Handong’s lips, sending sparks along her skin, is far above anything her mind could even be capable of mimicking. Her kiss tastes surprisingly sour, but Siyeon is undeterred, reaching up to grab onto Handong, her hands shaking.

Handong draws her claws along Siyeon’s skin, the flesh dipping under the pressure, trailing along the surface as if enticing the heat from deep in Siyeon’s bones, like a fever, and Handong’s touch the perverted cure. Tucking her claws under Siyeon’s nightgown, she rakes her talons through the fabric, splitting it in two, like how a child might tug impatiently at a candy wrapper, eager to expose the hardened sugar within.

Pulling away from the kiss, Handong runs her lips along the curve of Siyeon’s jaw, dipping down to press her tongue against the side of Siyeon’s neck, waiting to hear Siyeon’s breath hitch when she found a sensitive spot. Handong could feel Siyeon’s hands wandering, dipping under Handong’s clothes, fingers still trembling even as they graze over her, never staying in one place for long as if Siyeon’s worried that if she holds on too tightly, Handong’ll disappear.

Handong closes her teeth around Siyeon’s skin, pinching tightly with her fangs. It wasn’t until she heard Siyeon wince and gasp that she remembered how fragile humans really were, and she let her mouth fall open again, brushing her tongue along the bite to make sure she hadn’t broken the skin and Siyeon couldn’t help but shiver at the contrast of the chill of her room and the hot rush of Handong’s breath fanning across her neck. Handong moves to a different spot, this time the hollow at the base of Siyeon’s neck and clamps her teeth down again with significantly less force, it’d just be no fun to give Siyeon the pain without any of the pleasure.

Sitting back, Handong settled down on Siyeon’s midriff, taking a moment to look down at Siyeon, admiring the deep red bites lining her neck, although she’d gotten side-tracked and ended up leaving marks along her collar and down to her chest, but even then, it’s not enough, she doesn’t want anyone else, succubus, incubus or otherwise to even think about taking Siyeon.

Siyeon feels her heart skip as Handong’s hands snake their way up her chest to her neck, fingers splayed wide to keep her nails from digging in. At first, she grabs onto Handong’s wrists, a little unnerved – Handong almost tore her apart just from giving her hickeys, and while the demon was always restrained in her dreams, there’s no telling if Handong cared enough to keep herself from going overboard.

“It’s okay, baby, I’ll be careful.” Handong’s voice sounds so alien, so sudden and her sombre, dark tone shakes Siyeon to her core.

Siyeon doesn’t move her hands away but instead, pushes in at Handong’s arms, giving her the go-ahead. She swears she can see Handong’s eyes adopt a zealous glow as she presses in at Siyeon’s throat. Trying to keep her breathing even, Siyeon closes her eyes but that only seems to make it worse – all she can feel is the pressure of Handong’s fingers, her pulse jackhammering in her veins as if trying to push back against Handong’s grip, and Handong growing slick, almost imperceptibly grinding herself against Siyeon’s midriff, almost like she isn’t even aware of how much holding Siyeon’s life in her hands turns her on.

Siyeon clamps her thighs together as the dizziness sets in, embarrassed by the sharp yearning between her legs that seems to burn her from the inside, only mounting as the stinging in her lungs numbs her chest. It isn’t until her peripheral vision begins to blur and Handong feels her hands slip from her arms that she lets go of Siyeon, her spine-tingling at the sound of Siyeon gasping for air, her breath shaky and the deep purple handprints left behind.

“Are you okay?” Handong cups Siyeon’s cheek in her hand, and Siyeon’s heart nearly stops at the fleeting hint of kindness in Handong’s voice.

Siyeon pulls Handong in by her neck, and kisses her once more, albeit briefly as her breathing hasn’t quite settled yet. “I’m fine.”

“Good,” Before Siyeon can even open her eyes fully, Handong’s trailing her way down her body, marking her descent with agonisingly slow scratches from her claws. She stops at Siyeon’s hips, sinking her teeth into the side of her waist while her hands prise Siyeon’s legs apart. “Because I really promised myself I’d take my time with you, but…I just don’t know if that’s possible. But I suppose if you can take it, there’s no problem.”

Handong settles herself between Siyeon’s legs, her tail flicking to and fro in almost feline excitement. Bringing one of her hands down, she runs the pad of her thumb down the length of Siyeon’s already soaked slit, careful not to nick her skin with her nail.

“This wet already, pet? And here I was trying to hold back.” Handong flashes a Machiavellian grin before latching onto Siyeon’s cunt, so wicked and impure that Siyeon can feel a weight drop in her stomach.

Handong’s tongue was significantly longer than a human’s and she knew just how to take advantage of it, weaving the blunted point between Siyeon’s folds, trailing down, tantalisingly slow before pushing forward and recklessly sliding the flat of her tongue back up again, relishing Siyeon’s bitter taste before leaning back in to suck at her clit, pulling it between her teeth, sweeping the tip of her tongue in a tight circle around it until she felt Siyeon’s hips lift, her thighs shaking under Handong’s harsh grip, and hears Siyeon’s lips fall open, a string of curses popping up between her moans that even a demon would envy.

Siyeon damn near screams when Handong pushes her tongue inside of her, sure she’s had partners go down on her before but never with such wanton abandon, moaning, practically growling whenever she feels Siyeon come, occasionally looking up to see Siyeon biting her lip, her chest heaving as she comes on her tongue. The last thing Siyeon wants is for her neighbours to hear her but Handong isn’t holding anything back.

“Let me hear you again.” Handong presses a small kiss to the inside of Siyeon’s thigh and Siyeon can see a string of her own come running down Handong’s chin. “Don’t get all shy on me now, darling.”

Handong rakes her claws down Siyeon’s thigh as she moves back in again, bringing Siyeon back to the brink of orgasm, but when she goes to pull away again, just to be a torment, she feels Siyeon’s hands around her horns, keeping her anchored in place. Handong screws her eyes shut, lapping at Siyeon’s cunt with a merciless appetite, savouring her taste and the way Siyeon squirms each time Handong’s fangs brush over the sensitive skin.

Siyeon can feel the tears running from her eyes as Handong rips yet another orgasm from her, and she’s all too aware of her own pulse, rapid and irregular, her whole body taut like she’s a deer in headlights. She isn’t even sure of how many times she’s screamed Handong’s name, how many times Handong’s stopped her heart, caught in a state of delirium, until Handong yanks her head back, her breath raspy and her lips coated in Siyeon’s come.

“P-please don’t stop.” Siyeon can feel her logic kicking her in the back of the head even as she says it, but her whole body cries out for Handong, it doesn’t even matter if this is all just another fever dream or not, her nerves are smothered in gasoline and Handong’s a lit match waiting to fall.

Handong could feel her blood racing as she looked down at Siyeon, her voice hoarse already but still begging, limbs splayed, her body a canvas of red and purple. “ _Well, I guess there’s no harm in making up for lost time.”_


End file.
